


Told You I Could Take Care Of Him (And I Was Right…This Time…)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Told You I'd Love You Forever [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sergio saves the day, Sick Iker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker and Sergio had been together for a couple of months, and yet Iker never really felt comfortable leaving Martín with Sergio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You I Could Take Care Of Him (And I Was Right…This Time…)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoErikRosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/gifts).



> This was a prompt from the lovely jesesmorata, and if you haven't read her stuff, then you are missing out on some seriously amazing stories!!!!

Iker and Sergio had been together for a couple of months, and yet Iker never really felt comfortable leaving Martín with Sergio, as he was acting weird and awkward towards his son, and quite frankly he was afraid that Sergio would end up dropping the baby or something worse.

Of course he knew that Sese would never drop his son, but after the whole Sergio dropping the Copa trophy under the bus debacle a couple of years ago, the entire team had been a bit scared of letting him hold precious things, like their kids and big trophies. 

But when Iker woke up with a blinding headache, sore throat and difficulty breathing one morning at a quarter to 5, it wasn’t Pepe or Luka he called to take care of Martín, no he called his love, his vice- captain. He called Sergio. 

“Hello? Iker, are you aware that it’s not even 5 am yet?” Sergio answered his phone with a small smile playfully gracing his lips.

“Sese… Help…” Iker croaked out, and Sergio’s smile was gone in a fraction of a second.

“Iker? Love? What happened? Are you okay? Is Martín okay? I’ll be over in seconds!” He jumped out of bed, clutching his phone as he tried to put on his clothes that lied on the chair by his bed. Maybe it was a good idea that he had laid out his clothes for the next day in the evening, so he could get to Iker faster.

“No, Martín is okay, but I feel like hell… Please help me…” He had never heard Iker sound so miserable before, so he grabbed his keys and ran out of his house. 

“I’m on my way. Hang in there, love!!” He hung up, running across the road to Iker’s house, and opened the door with his key. Iker had given it to him in the first week of their relationship as a sign of appreciation of Sergio’s support during the hard months he had prior to Sese confessing his love for the goalkeeper. 

“IKER!!” he yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran toward the bedroom. When he was almost at the door, he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a little cry coming from down the hall. Martín. He decided to go and get him first then go see Iker second. 

Martin was standing up in his crib, crying his eyes out, but as soon as he saw Sergio, he raised his chubby arms and mumbled “Sese” 

Sergio pulled him into his arms, and gave him a hug, as the little boy started to calm down a bit. He began walking into the bedroom, carrying Martín in his arms. 

“Iker?” He whispered, because he didn’t want to wake him if he had fallen asleep.

The sight that met him, almost made him cry. Iker was lying in his king size bed, pale as a ghost, with bloodshot eyes and shivering like it wasn’t 25 degrees outside already.

“Oh Iker… How are you feeling, love?” He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Iker’s forehead. 

“Sweetheart, you are burning up!!” Sergio exclaimed before running to the bathroom to get some painkillers. 

“Dada ok?” Martín mumbled. He had just begun talking a bit, and his vocabulary was extremely limited. 

“Yes Dada will be okay, but he is very sick, so I’m just gonna go give him some medicine. Can you be a good boy, and stay here for uncle Sese?” Martín nodded and sat down on the floor of the hallway as Sergio put him down. 

“Sese? Can you get me some water?” Iker crooked out, looking more terrible than before.

“Of course sweetheart. Anything else you want from downstairs?” the reply came quickly.

“BLANKETS!! And lots of them!! I’m freezing.” Sergio kissed his forehead and ran down to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and some more blankets. 

When he got back, he gave Iker the water and made him take his medicine, before he left to take care of Martín.

“Sese, hungy!!” Martín exclaimed when he returned. 

“Well then… How about we go make pancakes for Dada, so he can eat a bit when he wakes up?” Martín cheered at the idea and took his hand to drag him down to the kitchen.

He was sitting in his chair while Sergio was cooking stacks of fluffy pancakes with fresh fruit and bacon. His mom always made it for him when he was sick as a kid, and it made him feel better. 

Putting a plate down in front of Martín, he sat down and started to cut the pancakes into smaller bits so they were easier for him to eat. 

A couple of hours later, Martín and Sergio was watching Big Hero 6 in the living room, when Iker came down the stairs wrapped in a ton of fluffy blankets, looking like hell. 

“You are still alive!!” Sergio laughed as he helped Iker lie down on the couch. 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. So funny” Iker replied slightly out of breath. “Can you get me some food?”

“Yes mi corazon, what do you want?” Sergio was already halfway to the kitchen, when Iker started snoring in reply.

The next day, Iker was feeling better when he woke up. He walked down the hall to find Martín’s room empty. 

He found his son and his boyfriend in the kitchen eating lunch. 

“I told you I could take care of him!!” Sergio said when he saw Iker standing in the doorway with a goofy smile.

“Looks like you were right… This time…” he kissed his cheeks as he sat down to eat with the loves of his life.


End file.
